


Rick's Parenting Lesson With Expired Yogurt and a Bomb

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bombs, Crack, Explosions, expired yogurt, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Carl's gotta learn somehow.





	Rick's Parenting Lesson With Expired Yogurt and a Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

"I love Carl, but he doesn't respect me," Rick says. "I'll teach him a fatherly lesson."

"Have this for breakfast instead, son," Rick says, handing him expired yogurt.

"How'd they preserve this..." Carl says.

"Carl, run!" Rick grabs Carl seconds before the room blows up.


End file.
